Pandora's Box
by Mystic8668
Summary: Mulder and Scully are put on a case concerning a famous evil, but find out they have a battle coming.


Disclaimer:Mulder, Scully, and all the characters featured in the X-Files sadly aren't mine so don't yell! Moppson, Milcox, Paige are mine and not yours (unless you're Melissa)  
  
One month before  
  
Paige walked through her newly moved into home. When she was packing she had found many books, journals, and jewelry boxes from her family's past. She thought that they dated back to only the late eighteen hundred's but oh was she ever wrong. She had merely glimpsed at them than thrown them into a box. But now she decided she would take a look. She opened one of the many moving boxes that were scattered throughout the house and took a look. She peered in than opened it all the way. She dug through looking for something interesting but everything was boring and had no calling to her. She had dug through the box all the way except for a couple letters and a beautiful yet evil looking jewelry box. She did not know where on earth it had come from so she decided to look. She carefully lifted the box out and looked over it carefully. Adorned upon it was very old looking writings and jewels. The writing looked so old yet she was able to read it perfectly. This is what one part said-Ye hold in your hand a mystical box. It holds balance of the world to even out good though thou shant not leave it open and all will end. Thou have been warned. After these were appeared a skull face grinning evily it seemed to her. She though it must have been one of her Great Aunt's things since she was a believed to be psychic and called herself a Wiccan witch her mother had told her. Her Aunt had died in the early seventeen hundred's. This book looked completely older than the time period that her Aunt had died in. She slowly opened the box and peered into the nightmare's awaiting inside as she was surrounded by darkness....  
  
FBI Building  
  
"Got any good cases for us today, Scully?" Mulder asked looking at his red-headed partner while tossing one of his trusty number two pencils into the air. "Skinner gave us quite an interesting one compared to the ones we have been having lately. It's like a big fake haunting, supposed vampires, and all the wannabe demons that you can and can't imagine wrapped into one." She said hoping not to give him any ideas. "Oo just the kind I like." He said with a grin. "I'm not sure if you could like it because we haven't done something like this before." She said raising her eyebrows. "Well I guess we'll see, huh? Where exactly is this evil happening today?" "Not exactly just today, Mulder. How about a month? It's in Lincolnshire, Illinois, and we have to be ready about five minutes ago because our plane leaves in two hours and you know how long it takes to get through security. Hopefully we'll be able to get through faster since we're on a case."  
  
Airport  
  
Mulder was supposed to meet Scully at the airport. He stood waiting at the vending machines. He took a dollar out of his wallet and went on search of his beloved sunflower seeds. He tapped the man in front of him to see what was taking so long. He swung around and gave him a crazed glare. "Hello Fox we've been waiting for you!" He screamed. Mulder looked around trying to find a guard but he couldn't see past the groups of people gathering around. "Please calm yourself." He took out his badge still staring at the man, "I'm with the FBI." The stared at the badge as if it were food. "You're little FBI won't be able to stop us." He grinned at him than pushed his way out of the crowd and out the door. Before he left he saw the mans suitcase tag said 'FROM ILLINOIS' Slowly the crowds started to go back to their usual business. Mulder put his dollar in the machine and got a large pack of sunflowers seeds. He felt a tap on the shoulder and swung around, to his relief it was just Scully not the man from before. "So anything interesting happen while you were waiting?" Scully asked walking with him to get on the plane. "Just the usual."  
  
Illinois  
  
"So where exactually are we headed?" Mulder asked Scully while they were getting off the plane. She looked around than looked at him, "Someone is supposed to be waiting for us. Than they're taking us to the neighborhood that the supposed evil is coming from." Scully said dragging her rollable luggage bag. A woman with a dark maroon skirt that about an inch about knee lenghth and a 'v' kneck top that was pink and silk. She had shoulder lenghth hair that was flaired out that was brown and highlighted. She held out her hand to the agents, "Hello I'm Paige McGwolen. I'm with the local police department." Scully shook her hand than did Mulder. "first, I'll take you to your hotel that you will be staying at so you can drop off your luggage than I'll tell you about our recent situation." When the started walking she never quickened or slowed her pace it was always the same rate. When they were getting into their cars she gave Mulder a piercing stare right into the eyes, he turned away quickly. When they got in and were following her Mulder began to talk. "I don't trust her." He said keeping his eyes on the road. "Mulder, how can you be so sure already? We just met her today. She seems nice enough and she's young." Scully said trying to reason with him. "I just have a feeling." In Paige's car she didn't have the radio on like most people who have noone to talk to she just drove quietly. She thought to herself. 'These people are so weak, and so very stupid.' An evil grin came upon her face, 'Poor little Paige just had to open Pandora's Box.' A voice came into the imposter's mind, 'Please let me go, please.' It was the real Paige stuck inside her own body, but with no way to communicate to anyone, but with the evil witch demon inside of her.  
  
The Hotel  
  
Mulder and Scully brought their luggage in and listened to the imposter Paige begin to talk, "People have been reporting strange happenings. Such as people wandering around at night with mutated faces and fangs. Most just called them vampires. Now some are even accusing me of cursing them how absurd can the get?" She said not meaning to ask them. Mulder showed no sign of his suspicions as he thought, 'I'll bet they're right.' Paige looked at him as she knew his thoughts, 'I'll have to give him a good change, huh little Paige? Maybe a nice pointy angry bloody-thirsty vampire. They're my favorites, aren't they yours?' She thought yet still telling them about the evils.  
After Paige left Scully left to go to her hotel room. Mulder turned on the television and switched through the channels and settled upon a program about UFO sitings. He ordered some eggrolls from room service and waited for someone to bring it over. They knocked and he went to open the door. It was a teenage girl with a red shirt and black flares on. She gave him the bag of eggrolls and he gave her the money. As he closed the door she grinned and her normally brown eyes glowed red. He closed the door faster just in case. Outside the closed door she stood and moved her hand slowly over her head a pair of marble-like horns appeared, and she walked away. Mulder sat happily on the bed eating his eggrolls and watching the UFO show. All of the sudden the television shut off and the lights began to flicker. He got off the bed and looked outside his room was the only room with flickering lights. He turned back in and closed the door behind him. "Hello Fox Mulder." A demonic voice from behind him said. He quickly turned around. It was the eggroll delivery girl she was floating above the floor and now she had all black on with a black cloak. She slowly came towards him while he stared her in the eyes while backing up. But her eyes began to flicker brown to red and she fell to the floor and than disappeared in a bunch of light. The lights stayed on and the television came back on. He looked down and shuffled the back of his hair than looked around. He let out a sigh of relief. And went to slept on the bed.  
  
A Couple Hours Previous  
  
Agent Samantha Milcox was driving her green punchbug with her partner and best friend Agent Amber Moppson in the passengers seat. They were on a small case in Jamestown, New York. People were being murdered by some serial killer on the loose. They were driving back to their hotel when a Jeep Cherokee truck came out of nowhere and smashed into them headon. The truck was considerably more large than the small punch bug so there was major damage. The driver of the truck was a man in his mid-fourties and in disbelief of what had happened. He was perfectly fine and ran over to the mess of a car. The windshield was shattered the headlights were broke and it was literally crushed in the front. The agents were uncontcious(sp??). "Oh my gawd oh my gawd!", the man yelled. Agent Milcox was bleeding from the top of her head where her hair was. It looked like she'd hit the steering wheel to. Agent Moppson was cut on the cheek and her arm was in a odd angle. The airbags had also failed to go off. The man quickly grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and frantically dialed 911. "Hello this is Frank McBoe, and I've been in an accident. I hit a punchbug and the people aren't moving." He said quickly. "Alright sir please calm down. Where are you?" The lady said." He looked around and found the street sign, "I'm at the corner of Cherrylee Ave. and Washington Blvd." He said still in disbelief. "Alright someone will be there right away please stay there." The ambulance arrived and put them both on stretchers and lifted them in. A policeman questioned the man, Frank. In the ambulance Agent Moppson stirred around on the stretcher and opened her eyes. "Where am I?" she said trying to move her kneck but the had a brace on it. "She's awake." a woman said to the driver. "Are you deaf or something? I said where am I?" She yelled. "Can you move your kneck?" The woman asked her while watching Milcox hoping she would wake up. "What do you think! Probably not because oh I don't know I have a brace on my kneck! But yes if you are wondering I feel just great. Except for the fact that my arm feels like a freight train ran it over, but that's ok! Hey is Sam here? I don't hear her talking. Is she in a different ambulance or something?" She said pulling at the kneck brace with her fine nonbroken right arm."No she's in here." The lady said. "Well is she alright?" Amber asked her eyes becoming wider. "Well I'm sorry to say, but we really don't know." The lady said watching her pinch herself to make sure it was real.  
  
The Hospital  
  
Amber was fine except some cuts, bruises, and a broken arm now in an arm sling. It was a completely different story for Agent Samantha Milcox. She was unresponsive and in a seemingly deep coma. The doctors didn't know if she would wake up. Amber walked into her hospital room with her broken arm. She slowly sat down into the visitor's chair next to Samantha's hospital bed, "Hey Sam," She said trying to be happy, "I guess the good thing is you don't have to eat the nasty hospital food and the stuff they call jell-o here." She said trying to smile for her and acting as if she could hear her, "I'll be back in a couple days I'm going to go see Mulder and Scully. Hey and if you wake up I'll give you a prize! You can sign my sling! I'll see you soon!" She said trying to grin once more.   
She walked out to the hospital desk and said, "If anything happens anything odd or if she wakes up, anything, I want you to call me alright?" She flashed her badged and walked outside.  
  
Present Time  
  
She stood on the sidewalk and hailed a taxicab. She slid in and told the driver to take her to the airport than said hello. 'I want to get there fast.' She was heading to Illinois where two certain FBI agents were located at that time. 'I want to get there now!' She thought all of a sudden the driver froze and she became dizzy. It became bright and she felt like she was floating. All of the sudden it became dark once more and opened her eyes to find herself outside in a hotel plaza. She felt her head to make sure it wasn't bleeding and her arm to make sure it was still in the sling, it was. She looked around and found herself right outside hotel room number 326. She knocked on the door before seeing who opened it said, "Where am I?" To her surprise it was Mulder, "Agent Moppson what are you doing here? Where's Agent Milcox? I thought you two were on a case in New York. And why is your arm in that sling?" he questioned. She looked at him and told him what had happened when they went inside. "So how did you get here so fast?" He asked shutting off the UFO program. "That's a great question! I really wish I could answer it but unfortunately I've got no clue what-so-ever!" She said proudly. "Well that's always good let me call Scully." he walked over to the phone and dilaed her hotel rooms number. Her room was 336 right on the opposite side across from his.  
  
Scully's Room  
  
Scully heard a knock on her door and walked over to it. She opened it without looking through the peep hole thinking it was Mulder coming over because he was bored or something. Though unfortunately it was not. "Hello my name is Karen, I do not care to find out your name because I don't like to learn about my food before I eat them." Scully quickly slammed the door and locked it. 'What on Earth was that?' She thought. She heard the phone ring and ran over to answer it, "Hey Scully it's Mulder. Agent Moppson is...." She didn't let him finish his sentence but abruptly cut him off, "MULDER GET OVER HERE NOW!" She heard a pounding on the door from outside. It was the vampire smacking it's fists on the door. It starting breaking a hole into the wood. Moppson sprung from her chair and made the door in Mulder's hotel room open not using her hands, yet with her mind, "Hey Ms. Fang over here!" She yelled at the vampire. It lept over to her and landed a foot in front of her. "Oh my isn't this wonderful! My favorite young blood and another chew toy!" The vampire said inching towards her, "I'm so frightened but I guess today just isn't your day, eh?" Before the vampire could say anything she thrust her hand up into the air and when it came down it had a ball of sunlight in her palm. "Oh isn't this wonderful! A ball of light!" She threw the ball of light at the vampire and it turned to dust. Mulder and Scully walked over to her in shock and disbelief, "I didn't know you could do that." Mulder said. "Well neither did I." Moppson said looking at her hand.  
  
  
  
Author's Note:If ten people review this story I will write more! ^_^ Oh yes and flames don't count, but you can flame all you want. 


End file.
